


Gold Painted Rust

by mechanonymouse



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/pseuds/mechanonymouse
Summary: A slight scene extension for S1:E10 Despite Yourself.





	Gold Painted Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



“Well, My mother would definitely approve.” Tilly says looking at herself in her Terran uniform. I definitely approve, Michael thinks looking at the tight leather pants that define Sylvia’s lush ass.

 

Tilly is, no mater what she is dressed as, a good person who will one day be a great captain. Right now though, she is a cadet who must play a captain and Michael is in the position of trusted mentor, not a potential lover. So instead of letting her hands wander as Tilly's posture invites she reassures her, “You don’t actually have to be her.” And you couldn’t even if you wanted to, she doesn’t say. “Terran strength is born out of pure necessity. Because they live in constant fear.” With every word she sees the blind panic drop from her features and Tilly’s active mind begin to plan how this could work. “Always looking for the next knife aimed at their back. Their strength is painted rust. It’s a facade.” She doesn’t need to finish speaking Tilly has completed this already. “But you have the strength of an entire crew that believes in you.” She’s drawing closer than she meant to. Drawn to the strength that Tilly is beginning to hold. “Fortify yourself with our faith in you.” She smiles. “That’s what a real captain does.” She is about to step back but instead Tilly reaches for her. Her hand cupping Michael’s face before darting forward and brushing a soft kiss across Michael’s lips. The door hisses open as Michael reaches to pull Tilly to her leaving her grasping at air. Michael straightens automatically as Tilly turns to face the door and is grateful to her up bringing that she looks far more composed.

 

Captain Lorca enters and eyes them with an appreciative gaze. “Impressive.” He nods.


End file.
